


I wanna be a Robin

by Mesoam



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Batman: Arkham - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Age Swap, Gen, Multi, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 08:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22967269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mesoam/pseuds/Mesoam
Summary: Age Swap Alternate Universe for the whole Batfamily.
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Bruce Wayne, Batfamily Members/Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Family

“布鲁斯，这就是你的远方堂叔达米安。”

他的视线捕捉到一个黑头发的小男孩从旋转楼梯的转角慢慢走下来，穿着小小的背带裤，脖子上还打着漂亮的丝带领结，看上去有些腼腆。

他看上去比格雷森小得多，也安静得多。达米安想。

男孩走到父母面前，很自然地抓住父亲的手，又冲母亲露出一个温和的笑容。因为身高差距他不得不仰着头，于是达米安看到他白皙的脸庞、精致的五官、和一双仿佛倒映着夜空的眼瞳。

男孩的眼睛是非常纯粹的蓝色，美丽但很难描述。比湛蓝更深邃，比午夜蓝更迷人，还有些微妙地熟悉……达米安发现自己目不转睛地盯着他看，以一个陌生人的角度而言有些过头了。

幼小的布鲁斯少爷却并不以为意，他仰着脖子，吐字清晰：“你好，达米安叔叔。我叫布鲁斯·韦恩，很高兴见到你。爸爸和妈妈提过你很多次了，听说你在中东曾经有过惊心动魄的探险？”

“算不上惊心动魄。”达米安回答，同时敏锐的观察力让他发觉哪怕在语言上已经尽可能平静了，男孩的眼神中仍旧透露出一丝难以掩饰的好奇与渴望。

这种纯粹的渴望与热情……果然还是个孩子啊。

“别看布鲁斯看起来内向，真正熟悉他就知道这孩子天性好奇，其实性格很活泼。”托马斯·韦恩牵着小布鲁斯的手，然后把他放在达米安的手掌里，“Here you are, Bruce. 我把你心心念念的我们韦恩家的大冒险家带到了，接下来就由你自己提问你那些千奇百怪的问题吧！现在，我就不打扰你们的问答时间了。”

小布鲁斯的脸上有点发热了：“父亲！”

“这时候怎么害羞了，布鲁斯？”玛莎·韦恩摸摸男孩的脑袋，“是谁想要达米安叔叔来访给你讲述他奇妙的历险的？这可是我和你父亲为你准备的生日礼物。去吧，Sweetie，我们还有一个生日晚宴要为你准备呢。”

今天是布鲁斯·韦恩的8岁生日。

“生日快乐，布鲁斯。”达米安说，从身后拿出一个包装精美的礼物盒，“希望我的礼物你会喜欢——在我发现自己成为了你的生日礼物前为你准备的。”

“我当然会喜欢的，无论是你还是你的礼物，达米安叔叔。”布鲁斯不得不双手接过那个礼物盒——因为对于他的身材来说有点大，然后他轻快地领着达米安走到会客厅，把礼物盒放到还未拆封的一小堆礼物中。随后他转过身，揪了揪达米安的西装裤，仰着小脑袋：“叔叔，请坐吧。能给我讲讲你在中东和非洲的冒险吗？”

达米安坐下来，正对着布鲁斯，他的眼神渴望、好奇、亲切而孺慕，澄净得仿佛歌谭罕见的晴朗星空。他顿了顿，然后把手伸出去，摸了摸男孩柔软的黑色头发。

手感不错。

男孩笑了，那是一个放下陌生与距离感，亲昵而不设防的笑容。他歪歪头，不紧不慢地向前一扑，趁着达米安还在因为他的笑而失神的片刻，这男孩已经好整以暇地坐在“冒险家”的腿上，给了他一个大大的拥抱。

达米安感到震惊，随后忍不住皱了皱眉，这个世界上能让他失神片刻的人可不多。

这小鬼看上去文文静静的，没想到讨人喜欢的手段倒比格雷森厉害得多，不过倒是一样粘人。

他叹了口气，回抱住小布鲁斯，想要把他放下来。

就在这时，他瞥见男孩脖颈上一个若有若无的印记。

“这是什么？”达米安的眼神敏锐起来，但他控制着声音维持原本的大小，尽量不让被询问者感到不安。

布鲁斯的脖颈裸露出来，被达米安禁锢在怀抱里的他视野也受到了限制，只能看见男人起伏的胸部：“唔……那是我三岁车祸那年留下的痕迹……我已经不记得了，妈妈说应该是烫伤什么的。”

虽然已经模糊了，但达米安却对这个印记再熟悉不过了。

流畅、冷锐的线条，渗人的双目，尖尖的鸟喙。

那是一只猫头鹰。

TBC


	2. Kinship

“一个装置了远程式控制处理器的隐形眼镜，你是认真的吗，蝙蝠侠？戴着这个参加亲戚的生日晚宴？”

“并且可以连接到蝙蝠电脑。”

达米安·奥·古·韦恩，韦恩夫妇的远方亲戚，曾经环游世界的“冒险家”，现在位于他盘踞于歌谭的秘密巢穴——蝙蝠洞。

显然，这位探险家的真实身份就是令本市的罪犯闻风丧胆的披风斗士。

迪克·格雷森摇了摇头。从他的角度，只能看到黑暗骑士坐在电脑前的背影。蝙蝠洞晦暗的光线倾泻在他的蝙蝠面罩上，在冰冷的地面上投射出一双尖尖的长耳朵。

“那么，你见到了什么？需要电脑分析的照片？指纹？歌谭市的什么大人物？”

“一个印记。”

蝙蝠侠的声音冷峻而低沉。拜蝙蝠装的立领风衣款型所赐，宛如德古拉斗篷一般的长立领遮住了蝙蝠侠的唇畔，迪克看不清他的表情，但显然不会很愉快。

对了，话说蝙蝠侠真的会感到愉悦吗？

………唔，大概在痛扁罪犯或者杀人的时候？

很好，理查德·迪克·格雷森，现在你已经学会自问自答了。迪克在心中自嘲。

蝙蝠侠当然没有听见他的小助手丰富多彩的心理活动。他在触摸屏上戳戳点点，随后一个放大的形似烙印般的图像被全息显示了出来。

“形状已经被部分扭曲，毕竟是幼儿的身体，随着年龄增长伤疤或者烙印会很容易变形。边角粗糙，可见被故意制造成意外烫伤的痕迹，但是浅褐色边沿的弧状轮廓和最中央的一个疏漏暴露了一切。格雷森，你认为会是什么？”

“嗯……中央？一个类似于假面舞会的面具？”

“不，是针孔。这不是面具，这是一只猫头鹰。在猫头鹰的双目和鸟喙中央，有一个被隐藏得很好的点，看上去像是毛细血管破裂后常见的红色小点褪色后的印痕，但它的地点与圆距未免太过巧合。虽然猫头鹰烙印的大小规制与市面上任何一种注射器都不符合，但它所在的地点正好是静脉下方。”

“嗯，我想知道这个印痕的主人是谁？鉴于你说这还是个孩子……千万不要是我想的那个人，无论TA被注射了什么，都不是件好事。”

“是的，这孩子就是生日晚宴的主角——布鲁斯·韦恩。并且他并没有被注射什么，针孔只是一个障眼法，烙印本身和针孔的作用恰恰相反，不是注射而是抽取。这是一个抽取DNA样本的精致小道具。”

“布鲁斯被偷取了基因？谁会想这么做？蝙蝠侠，我想跟他谈谈，作为你的未成年助手罗宾，和小孩子交谈显然是我的长项。”

“准罗宾，格雷森。你还在训练中，等你通过了我的测试才能正式作为罗宾参加夜巡。”

“嘿！和人说话可不包含在那堆高强度的体能训练当中，再说我的口才一向很好！”迪克抗议道，“别转移话题，你想怎么调查布鲁斯·韦恩的基因窃取案？”

“没有必要调查，我知道是谁干的，并且我也很清楚基因的最终流向是哪里。”

迪克抱着手臂，努力不为此感到吃惊和微微沮丧：“哦？你的推理真是快得不可思议啊，我洗耳恭听。”

蝙蝠侠站了起来。

他侧过身，居高临下地凝视着准罗宾，静默了几秒。

然后他开口了。

“基因的流向就是我，格雷森。布鲁斯·韦恩是我生理意义上的父亲。”

TBC


End file.
